A Prussian Gun
by PolandisAmazing
Summary: One-Shot. After the Berlin Wall crumbles, Prussia shares a story with Germany that could ruin them. Brotherly love, oc death, my historical skills at 2:35 am central XD


"Die!" Prussia scream, slamming his fist into a wall.

The wall. The wall of oppression would come down. It would be gone, be a memory. No longer would he be under Russia. He made sure of it.

The wall was starting to crumble as more people helped. They were eager to be reunited with family. Before they would have been shot, killed. Now, now they were free again.

"West!" Prussia screamed, hearing Ludwig yell his name.

"Gil!" Germany's voice was weak, but determined.

As the wall crumbled, Prussia's mind saw in slow motion. The next thing he felt was his little brother's body crashing against his in a tight embrace. His ears were flooded with the sound of cheering, his cheeks flooded with tears.

The Prussian felt his knees give out and he collapsed into his little brother.

"Gil…I missed you," Germany said, brother holding brother.

"Me too, little brother, me too," Prussia said.

Prussia looked up as more of the wall crumbled. Germany smiled at his older sibling.

"No more Russia. Maybe we should…go home…" Germany said.

Prussia nodded. He saw France and Spain running up behind Germany.

"Amigo!" Spain yelled, happy to see his friend.

"Hallo…" Prussia smiled, happy to see both of them as well.

"Good to see you again, Gilbert," France said, covering worry with happiness.

Prussia didn't notice this as Spain helped Germany carry the Prussian home. Prussia was half asleep by the time they had made it back.

"Ami, I think Toni and I should go. Luddie and you need to catch up," France said with a wink towards a disturbed Spain.

The German and the Prussian rolled their eyes and France and Spain walked, ok France dragged Spain, out.

Germany went to walk out, but Prussia grabbed his arm.

"Don't go anywhere yet. I need to tell you something," Prussia said a serious tone in his voice.

Germany nodded.

"So what is it?" Germany asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Ludwig, you know how we have a bunch of brothers, right?" Prussia looked up at his youngest brother.

Germany nodded.

"Yes, I'm aware. Is something wrong?" Germany asked.

"Germany, we…we…we…" a lump was caught in the Prussian's throat, but he forced himself to continue. "We have -no we had- a little sister," Prussia had to stop there, teeth gritted, tears streaming down his face.(Ok, little known fact. North Germany was annexed by Russia as well, but such a small part it became its own tiny state.)

"What do you mean had?" Germany yelled, anger and fear in his voice, ruining its once beautiful sound.

"Russia…killed her…by my gun…" Prussia had to look away.(The small state crumbled after 50 days of fighting Russia. For story purpose, she aged to 16 fast. FAST!)

Germany froze. Anger swelled in his eyes. He looked away from his brother. To look at him now, he would kill him. He would kill his beloved brother if he were to look at him.

"I- I couldn't stop Russia," Prussia said through tears and gritted teeth.

***Flashback FTW*** 

"You lost, da," Russia said, smiling, forcing the girl to look at him by the chin.

She spat in his face.

"Prussia, give me your gun," Russia said, a dark tone to his voice(Because Russia isn't dark enough as it is).

The Prussian froze as he looked to the girl. She was just a starting state. He wouldn't –he couldn't- give into Russia. Instead he aimed the gun at the Russian, thoroughly expecting to blow his brains out. Something stopped him though, something. Hands grabbed his arms. Hands forcing the gun into Russia's hands. Hands forcing him to watch as Russia shot the ground in a warning. The girl just glared daggers.

"Last chance, da," Russia said, aiming the gun at the girl's head.

She growled and got up. She walked to the Russian and Prussia expected her to break, to give in. What does she do instead? She knees the son of a bitch and grabs the gun. Russia and the girl got into a fight as the Prussian squeezed his eyes shut. He heard shots.

***End flashback FTW*** 

Prussia bit his lip.

"I'm…I should be dead for what I did," Prussia said, a lump in his throat.

SLAP!

"It was Russia. You did nothing!" Germany yelled at his eldest brother.

Prussia looked at Germany for a while. The red handprint remained on his face.

"You need rest, Gil," Germany said, turning from his brother.

He needed to make a phone call. A phone call to a certain French man and Spaniard.


End file.
